nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean
Atlanteans are an ancient race of Extraterrestrial humans with Origins on Earth. Their current Homeworld is Osiris in the Ra System, a G5V Class Star System 500 Lightyears from Earth. Appearance Tlavati The Tlavati Atlanteans have a wide range of skin tones ranging from dark to a rather pale complexion their eyes tend to have more variety in color than in Terrans. Most notably you can find eyes in the colors of red, orange, and other colors not found in Terrans. A notable trait of their eyes is that they can also be multi-colored or multi-shaded. Atlantean's bodies will often be covered in tattoos of some sort in various tribal patterns. The colors of these tattoos range in blues and greens as well as whites and golds and reds or purples. The hair ranges in various colors and shades from reds and whites, to blondes, browns, and blacks. However what makes them stand out most is their unnatural looking hair colors such as green, blue, pink, purple, and the like. A common name for the Tlavati postulated by anthropologists whom discovered fossils of them on earth is Cro-Magnon. Rmoahal The Rmoahal Atlanteans are an odd group because they are not a result of evolution but of genetic engineering and experimentation. Typically a Rmoahal's skin is a pale greyish-white. Paired with black or silver hair, sometimes a mix of both. Their eyes have black sclerae and the irises match the tone of their skin. Their hands and feet have retractable webbing for swimming and they can breath underwater through their skin. Any tattoos on these guys are often black. These versions of Atlanteans branched off from typical ones in the Empire's earlier years when doing genetic experimentation, some of these experiments involved finding ways to live in more than one type of environment, oceans and bodies of water in particular in order to make undersea warfare more plausible. These are less common than terrestrials with most of them chosen to remain on earth as they could survive the great flood with ease. Some people in the past may have mistaken these beings for mermaids. The legendary Sea Peoples were of this race. Abilities and Traits They are much more suited for battle and survival than their predecessors. Even with mortal wounds they can still fight on the battlefield based on sheer will alone. They have enhanced forms of regeneration and possess strength that surpasses a great ape. They are renowned for their intelligence and critical thinking skills as well as their spiritual prowess and physical strength. They are an extraterrestrial race of humans with vast amounts of power and skill. Atlanteans have a strong affinity for Magic due to their Psionic prowess. It isn't uncommon for Atlanteans to master more than five magics within their first three decades of their lives. Atlanteans possess extreme durability and can survive being thrown through several buildings. Their robustness comes from early modern humans on earth a trait that Terrans and Lemurians lack completely. This means it is extremely difficult to break their bones or give them illness. Their vitality is extreme giving them enhanced regeneration abilities and extremely long lifespans. Atlanteans are stronger than a gorilla having about 13 to 17 times the physical strength of Terrans, allowing them to rival even the Draconians and Annunaki in close combat. Their reflexes and speed are traits that anyone whom encounters these people fear the most. Their reaction time allows them to dodge almost anything thrown at them. They possess a higher visual acuity than most Human species on average having 20/16 to 20/8 vision with the best being around 20/4 to 20/2 vision which is just as rare as 20/8 vision is in Terrans. Lemurians are in second place regarding visual Acuity and Terrans in last. In short Atlanteans have the best visual acuity of any species of Human allowing them to see farther and in greater detail. Their intelligence and ability to process data and learn new things surpass most other human species and it is not uncommon for an Atlantean to fully learn 5 magics within the first few decades of life. It is this trait that makes them highly adaptable and feared. Their other physical senses are enhanced as well, being able to track down targets via scent. Their emotional intelligence is high as well but like any being they can still misunderstand emotional signals, especially when they can disguise their true emotions just as well. Brain Structure The brain structure of the Atlanteans is similar to those with Autism except these brains are the original complete form. Their cranial capacity is larger than average to accommodate the enlarged Amygdala and Dramatic Increase of Mental Processes per second. As a result they perceive reality on a higher level of consciousness and have a larger affinity to Psionics and Magic than that of the Typical Modern Terran. Autism in Terrans is a result of Avatism involving Atlantean Trace Genes just as Red Hair and White Hair is or even the RH Negative Gene. The reason why Terrans with this Atlantean Trait have Sensory and Motor Control problems is because of an Incompatibility issue between Mind and Body just as a Computer does with certain Third Party Drivers or Hardware. It is theorized that over time Terrans with Autism will overcome this Incompatibility issue via natural selection and evolution, aiding them into further consciousness ascension. Culture Values Atlanteans Value family, friends, honor, love, faith, and knowledge. They are a warrior race and often seen as warriors of justice in the galaxy despite their violent and arrogant tendencies. They are a heavily spiritual people and strive for knowledge and truth as well as strength and power while pursuing love. They have very strong convictions and will fight to protect what they love. They will extend an olive branch to others but betray them and they will kill you with the arrows instead. Religion Atlanteans believe that Science and Religion go hand in hand that they are essentially two sides of the same coin and no one can understand the universe without coexistence of the two in one philosophy. Most Atlanteans are mystic types, often seeking enlightenment and guidance within themselves. They are frequent practitioners of Magic with it being a core part in their civilization. Atlanteans believe that even mathematics itself can be a form of spell casting as it is commonly used in scientific research and development of new technology. They are considered Pantheists. Names Naming is a complex ideology in Atlantean Culture. A majority of names in Atlantean Culture are either Latin or Greek with Egyptian being a bit scarcer. Atlanteans often give names that compose a phrase. However, there is another name given to Atlanteans in the Atlantean Language called an Ancestral Name. These are sacred names that are generally kept secret and only spoken of within familial or spousal rituals and customs such as Marriage and Coming of Age Ceremonies. Language Structure Alphabet Dialects Accents History Origins Atlanteans themselves, alongside the now critically endangered Lemurians, branched off of the now Extinct Hyperborean Race somewhere between 40,000 and 20,000 years ago. The Atlanteans were more robust than their lemurian counterparts. Descendants of Atlanteans and Lemurians remain within the Terrans to this day as the Aryan Race. Aryans are the Anatomically Modern Terrans that broke off of the Atlanteans and Lemurians around 30,000 years ago. Pre-War History Atlanto-Lemurian War Post-Cataclysm Resettlement Civil War Restoration Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:51, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Races